Lluvia
by Alestis
Summary: Cuanto tiempo había pasa desde aquello?. . . . no lo sabía. . . . . más bien no deseaba recordarlo, pero en tardes como esta, le permitía a mi mente viajar al pasado para obtener de los recuerdos el elixir para continuar adelante.
1. Chapter 1

Lluvia, afuera escucho como lentamente la gotas de lluvia humedecen el ambiente

Recomendación musical: You raise me up, búsquenla en youtube como: Celtic Woman - You Raise Me Up.

Espero que les guste.

Lluvia...

Afuera escucho como lentamente la gotas de lluvia humedecen el ambiente... me gusta la lluvia...quien lo iba a decir, pensar que antes lo único que deseaba era sentir el sol sobre mi piel, absorber cada uno de sus rayos y mantener su calidez en mi cuerpo, pero las cosas cambian, los seres humanos cambiamos con el tiempo.

Tiempo. . . . .

Cuanto tiempo había pasa desde aquello?. . . . no lo sabía. . . . . más bien no deseaba recordarlo, pero en tardes como esta, le permitía a mi mente viajar al pasado para obtener de los recuerdos el elixir para continuar adelante.

El recuerdo que mayor fuerza me daba era el último sobre nuestro prado.

_Nuestro prado. . . ._

**Flash back**

El prado...nuestro prado, observe cada uno de los detalles que lo conformaban, esa simetría casi perfecta como si _alguien _se hubiese esforzado por hacerlo hermoso, era un día soleado, algo poco común en este lugar y el que fuera primavera le daba mayor belleza de la que ya poseía, pequeñas flores silvestres adornaban el lugar cabiéndolo con un manto blanco, amarillo y violeta, a excepción de una pequeña área en el centro donde a fuerza de tanta intromisión la naturaleza había decidido cubrirlo únicamente con una capa de fino césped invitándonos a recostarnos y observar como tantas veces antes el cielo mientras nos abrazábamos. . . . hoy no sería la excepción.

Caminé lentamente hacía _nuestro _lugar aspirando el perfumen de aquel mágico lugar en cada respiración, coloque la manta en el suelo, no se por que Edward se había empreñado en traerla, me gustaba sentir el césped contra mi piel, pero en fin el tiene muy buenos métodos de persuasión. . . .

Me recosté sobre su pecho y el me rodeó con su brazo haciéndome temblar al contacto con su piel fría.

-Estas contenta- me preguntó con un sonrisa

-Si, pero lo estaría más si me concedieras lo que pido- dije mientras dibujaba círculos sobre su pecho con mi dedo

El inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás y suspiro.

-Hoy no Bella- y volviendo se nuevamente a mi, prosiguió –recuerda que el día de hoy harás todo lo que yo te diga, así que sólo por hoy dejemos eso, bien-

-esta bien- suspire y me volvía hacia el – que quieres hacer?-

Sonrió, con esa sonrisa torcida que tanto me gustaba y se giró lentamente sobre mí sin dejar de mirarme. El peso de su cuerpo sobre el mío me hizo estremecer, yo continuaba con las manos sobre su pecho mientras lo observaba, había algo diferente con su mirada, algo que en otras ocasiones había visto justo antes de que se alejara de mi con el pretexto de poner límites seguros.

Se inclinó sobre mi rostro hasta que nuestros labios se rozaron y nos besamos despacio, sintiendo en cada contacto pequeñas descargas eléctricas que se extendían por todo mi cuerpo, llevé mis manos hasta su cuello para acercarlo mas si fuera posible, el tenía un brazo bajo mi cuello y con su mano libre acariciaba mi cintura. Abrí los ojos sorprendida cuando su mano se deslizó bajo mi blusa tocando directamente la piel de mi cintura, él solo sonrío durante el beso y continuó sin inmutarse; deje que la nueva sensación me invadiera, a pesar de que sabía que su piel era fría podía sentir como su contacto quemaba, sentí como miles de mariposas revoloteaban en mi estómago impidiéndome respirar apropiadamente.

Los pulmones me ardían por la falta de oxígeno, pero no me importaba, si iba a morir de asfixia esta sería una hermosa forma de hacerlo, él se separó un poco de mi, lo suficiente para que yo pudiera respirar y antes de que pudiera perder la sensación de _calor_ de sus labios sobre los míos reanudó el beso con más intensidad, sentí como su legua rozaba mis labios ejerciendo presión para que lo dejase entrar y se lo permití, sabía que estábamos cruzando el límite pero no me importaba había deseado esto desde hace mucho y no sería yo quien lo detuviera.

En este punto había decidido ignorar los fuertes latidos de mi corazón, estaba casi segura de que Edward podía sentir me corazón chocando contra su pecho y había perdido totalmente el control de mis manos que trataban de abarcar tanto su espalda como su cabello. Eward llevó su mano hasta mi rostro separándose ligeramente de mi, su aliento fresco me golpeaba haciéndome perder la conciencia, sus ojos oscuros como la noche me observaban como tratando inútilmente de descubrir lo que pensaba. Mi respiración era errática, llevé una mano a su rostro tratando de convencerme que aquello era real, el tomó mi mano y besó la palma al tiempo que respiraba profundamente cerrando los ojos. Lentamente colocó mi mano sobre su pecho y clavó sus ojos en los míos.

-Te amo- me dijo y yo le sonreí débilmente – no quiero lastimarte de ninguna manera, pero hoy . . . . . .no quiero detenerme-

Un hormigueo extraño se extendió desde mi vientre a todo mi cuerpo, no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo. . . . .en verdad el no deseaba detenerse en esta ocasión, mi mirada debió de expresarle la sorpresa y confusión que sentía y el desvió la mirada hacia otro lado, tome su rostro entre mis manos y le _obligué_ a mirarme.

-No lo hagas. . . .- mi voz sonó como un susurro -no te detengas-

No pude decir más, no creo que hubiera podido expresar lo que sentía en ese momento, en verdad deseaba que no se detuviera pero no podía evitar sentirme nerviosa por lo que estaba por suceder. El sonrió y se acercó nuevamente a mi sentí su labios ansiosos recorrer los míos mientras su mano viajaba por mi cintura.

Su mano ascendió desde mi cintura hasta mi pecho, donde comenzaban los botones de mi blusa los cuales desabrocho en una lenta tortura, cuando al fin terminó deslizó la blusa dejando mi pecho y hombros descubiertos, lentamente sus labios abandonaron mi boca y descendieron por me cuello, hombros hasta que llegaron al centro de mi pecho.

-Muy práctico- Edward sonrió mientras observaba el broche de mi sostén, el cual se abría por delante.

Me sonroje inmediatamente y le sonreí tímidamente, traté de decir "ya sabes como soy yo, totalmente práctica", pero lo único que salió de mi garganta fue un suspiro pues Edward deslizaba la prenda alejándola de mi cuerpo.

Sus labios recorrieron mis senos arrancándome suspiros interminables, mis manos no respondían sólo estaba ahí colocadas a cada lado de mi cabeza. Haciendo acopio de fuerza tomé su rostro entre mis manos y lo acerque a mi rostro para besarlo con la poca fuerza que me quedaba, el respondió a mi beso de manera frenética y desesperada, era raro sentirlo así, a él que nunca perdía los estribos, él que siempre era la calma entre los dos, no podía creer que casi estuviera fuera de sí mientras me besaba y acariciaba.

Con algo de torpeza llevé mis manos hasta los botones de su camisa e intente desabrocharla pero no pude, las manos me temblaban y el que él continuara besándome de esa forma no ayudaba mucho. Tomó mis manos mientras sonreía deteniendo el beso para permitirme proseguir, me indicó como debía hacerlo y me dejó continuar, cuando al fin terminé el valor se me escapó y no supe que hacer por lo que él amablemente se quitó la camisa.

Instintivamente llevé mis manos hasta su pecho recorriéndolo con delicadeza mientras trataba de dibujar cada uno de sus músculos, el cerraba los ojos mientras lo hacía.

-Ahora te toca a ti- me sonrió abriendo los ojos lentamente.

Me sonroje aún mas, y me senté sobre la mante, él hizo lo mismo sin dejar de mirarme. Agache la mirada ya que me avergonzaba que el me viera de esa manera tan intensa, cuando al fin logré quitarme la blusa y el sostén, traté de cubrirme con un brazo, me sentía insegura, como podía comparar su cuerpo de dios griego con el mío, una simple humana. El me tomó de las muñecas y me acercó con _fuerza, _el contacto directo de nuestra piel me hizo estremecer nuevamente y solo atiné a abrazarlo para sentirlo más. Él hundió su rostro en mi cabello aspirando profundamente.

-Te amo- su voz era ronca –te amo y nunca dejaré de hacerlo-

Lentamente me recostó sobre la manta nuevamente y sus manos se dirigieron hasta los botones de mi pantalón esta vez fue tan rápido que ni cuenta me di, de pronto sólo sentía sus labios besando mis piernas mientras las acariciaba, se me dificultaba respirar y lo único que hacia era cerrar los ojos mientras apretaba fuertemente la manta con mis manos. Dejé de sentir sus labios sobre mí y creí que quizá había decidido detenerse, después de todo él era la parte conciente entre los dos, me sentí vacía, triste y el frío se filtró por cada fibra de mi ser, abrí los ojos y el continuaba ahí pero su mirada estaba fija sobre la única prenda que me cubría, abrí la boca para decir algo cundo de pronto lo escuche gruñir, acercó su rostro lentamente a mi intimidad y aspiró con fuerza, casi podía sentir como su nariz rozaba mi cuerpo, con una rapidez asombrosa se encontraba besándome nuevamente con desesperación, alcancé a ver como su pantalón salía despedido lejos de nosotros, sus manos recorrieron mi cuerpo para detenerse sobre mis caderas tomando delicadamente la prenda y sacándola de mi cuerpo.

Lo bese tan frenéticamente como el a mí, mis manos se apoderaron de su espalda y grabaron en su tacto cada parte de su ser, llevé mi mano hasta el resorte de su ropa interior, no paraba de temblar no podía reconocerme a mi misma haciendo aquello, mi torpeza hizo su aparición nuevamente impidiéndome deshacerme de ese trozo de tela, él sonrió.

-Bella- dijo mi nombre en un suspiro y me ayudo a retirar la ultima pieza de ropa que nos separaba.

Se detuvo, su ojos me miraron con infinita ternura y su mano acarició mi rostro.

-Estas segura- preguntó.

Sabía que el se detendría si se lo pedía, una parte de mi gritaba que continuara que anhelaba ser suya, pero aunque lo deseaba no podía dejar de sentir miedo, lo observé, recorrí su rostro con mis ojos y me perdí en su mirada, a que le temía?, el me amaba y yo a él, realmente deseaba que el primero al que entregara mi corazón y mi cuerpo fuera a él. Le sonreí , no había más dudas, acerqué mi boca a la suya y lo besé, él se acomodó sobre mi tratando de no aplastarme, separé las piernas ligeramente, y pude sentir como el se acomodaba entre ellas haciéndome separarla aún más.

-Te amo- Dijo mientras entraba lentamente en mi.

Me tensé, mi cuerpo respondió instintivamente ante aquella intromisión y mis músculos se contrajeron, una mueca de dolor se dibujo en mi cara mientras enterraba las uñas en su espalda. Mi respiración se dificulto aún mas por aquel dolor punzante en mi vientre.

-No te muevas. . . .por favor- logré decir.

El sólo me besaba tratando de moverse al mínimo, pero podía sentir como temblaba ligeramente, al cabo de algunos minutos el dolor cedió y moví la cadera invitándolo a continuar. Él continuó avanzando y sentí como algo se rompía, el se detuvo y me abrazó con fuerza conteniendo la respiración, no entendí por que su reacción. . . . ya no me lastimaba tanto, porque se detenía?. . . . entonces recordé. . . . . .sangre. . . . . . era lógico que sangrara por ser la primera vez .

-Dame un momento. . . .- su voz era ronca casi parecía un gruñido, podía sentir como hacia acopio de autocontrol.

-Te amo- le dije, para mi sorpresa era la primera vez que se lo decía en ese día y mi voz no dejaba cabida a la duda –te amaré por toda la. . . . . mi vida-

Sentí como sus músculos se relajaron y su rostro se volvió nuevamente a mi.

-Ya vez que fuerte soy- me besó –soy fuerte por que tu estas conmigo.

Comenzó a moverse lentamente, aun sentía ligeras punzadas de dolor, pero iban disminuyendo; el vaivén de su cuerpo fue aumentando de ritmo y yo elevaba la cadera para recibirlo. Hundí mi cara en su cuello tratando de soportar aquel mar de sensaciones nuevas, podía escuchar como su _respiración_ se agitaba, el momento final se acercaba, cada fibra de mi ser me lo gritaba , me aferré con fuerza a su espalda cuando una explosión de placer que nacía en mi vientre se expandió por todo mi cuerpo haciéndome temblar, sentía que perdía la fuerza en todo el cuerpo pero me abracé a el con la poca fuerza que me quedaba. Edward continuaba moviéndose con mayor rapidez lo que me produjo otra oleada de placer al tiempo que sentía un líquido frió invadir mi intimidad. Escuché como espiraba e inspiraba con fuerza.

-Estas bien?- le dije con preocupación –tiemblas-

Sonrió, mientras besaba mi cuello y se dirigía a mis labios.

-Jamás. . . . me había sentido. .. . . tan bien como. . . . ahora- su respiración era entrecortada.

Me acurruque entre sus brazos, su piel estaba tibia debido al roce de nuestros cuerpos, me sentí feliz, lo amaba y él me amaba era todo lo que importaba, guardaría el recuerdo de aquel día en mi memoria para siempre, sin importar lo que pasara después, no olvidaría aquello jamás, el saberse amada, el sentirse completa al fin.

Fin Flash back

Lluvia. . . . .

Continué viendo caer las gotas a través de la ventana, pero podía sentirlas en mi cara, resbalando por mi mejilla y cayendo al vació como otras veces, como otras tardes de lluvia, como siempre cuando llovía y me permitía recordarlo.

Lloré. . . .por que ya no estaba conmigo.

One shot?

Ustedes deciden.

Gracias.


	2. Chapter 2

Nieve

Recomendación musical: Our Farewell de Within Temptation, me gusta más la version acústica, encuéntrenla en youtube como: Within Temptation - Our Farewell (Acoustic At PinkPop 2001)

Nieve. . . . .

Los copos de nieve caían uno tras otro cubriendo con un manto blanco aquel gélido paisaje. Toqué la ventana con las yemas de mis dedos.

Frío. . . . .

Solo podía sentir frío, lo había sentido toda mi _vida _ pero hubo un momento en mi larga existencia, que un astro brillante atravesó mi oscuro cielo llenándolo de luz y calor. . . . . . pero se fue. . . . . . . tan pronto como entró en mi vida salió de ella y dejó nuevamente mi noche sin estrellas, mi mundo sin calor . . . . . . . mi corazón lleno de frío. . . .

Flash back

Detuve el auto frente a su casa y tomé su mano acercándola a mis labios, la bese mientras cerraba los ojos y aspiraba su esencia, sin proponérmelo los recuerdos de esa tarde me invadieron y una extraña sensación de _calidez _se extendió por mi pecho.

Ella estaba sonrojada, quizá recordara lo mismo que yo. Su cabello revuelto y con brizna de hierba me aseguraba que aquello había pasado en realidad, aún percibía en mi ropa e incluso en mi cuerpo su embriagante aroma.

-Creo que debo irme- habló bajo –o Charlie saldrá por mi-

Acaricié su rostro con mi mano y la acerqué hacia mi tocando su frente con la mía, me quedé en esa posición unos instantes tratando de que su esencia me embriagara.

-No importa. . . . . . déjale que venga. . . . . . hoy no quiero separarme de ti- mi voz sonaba como una súplica.

-Tienes que irte, no me interpondré entre tu _alimentación _y tú- dijo sonriendo sin perder el sonrojo de su rostro –creo que en verdad lo necesitas- me susurró al oído –tus ojos han estado negros toda la tarde-

Sonreí mientras la acercaba nuevamente a mí y besaba sus labios.

-No es precisamente por _sed_ por lo que han cambiado de color- le dije separándome un poco de ella, me miraba interrogante, suspiré –Bella haz memoria. . . . . desde cuando están negros?-

Pareció meditarlo un momento y el entendimiento llegó junto con una oleada de carmín a sus mejillas.

-Oh. . .- atinó a decir.

Sonreí nuevamente como tantas veces ese día, como tantas veces desde que la conocí, como nunca lo había hecho antes de tenerla a mi lado.

Me incliné tomando su rostro sonrojado entre mis manos y la besé con toda la ternura de que era posible, sabía que no era ni el lugar ni el momento para llevar esto mas lejos, si Charlie nos sorprendía nos obligaría a casar inmediatamente. . . . bueno quizá no era tan mala idea. . .

-Edward. . . . .- su voz salió como un suspiro de su boca, me miró y pude ver en sus ojos ese mismo deseo que reflejaban los míos, pero también ese férreo carácter que se imponía cuando quería obtener algo –lo prometiste-

Suspiré, había prometido ir de caza con Emmett, de ese modo podría permanecer mayor tiempo con ella sin perder el control. . . . . ._perder el control. . . . . .. . ._creo que eso sonaba tonto ahora, justo después de lo que había pasado esta tarde.

Abrí la puerta y salí del auto, caminé lentamente hasta su puerta frenado mi deseo de _volar _hasta su lado. Le abrí la puerta y ofrecí mi mano para ayudarla a salir.

-Servida señorita, ya esta usted sana y salva en su hogar- dije mientras que hacia una reverencia teatral.

-Gracias caballero, creo que ya puede retirarse, de lo contrario mi padre mandará a los guardias para enviarlo al calabozo- sonrió haciendo graciosos ademanes de dama de sociedad.

La acerque nuevamente y la bese con desesperación, con ansiedad, como si temiera que al darle la espalda desapareciera sin dejar rastro.

Lentamente nos separamos y ella caminó hacia la puerta de su hogar, me pareció verla tropezar varias veces como si estuviera mareada, desee ir en pos de ella pero sabía que si me acercaba nuevamente iniciaríamos el _círculo vicioso._

Al llegar a la puerta se detuvo, volteó despacio hacia mi y elevó la mano en señal de despedida lentamente cerró la mano y corrió hacia mi, la recibí con los brazos abiertos y busque sus labios con desesperación, fundiéndonos en un beso intenso lleno de amor y necesidad.

Noté como su respiración se dificultaba, al parecer le faltaba el aire así que con pesar me detuve.

-Te. . . .amo- dijo con dificultad, tomo mi rostro entre sus manos –nuca lo olvides. . . . . pase lo que pase. . . .nunca lo olvides-

Me extrañó aquella afirmación y eleve su barbilla para que me viera a los ojos

-Bella. . . .-

-No. . . .- cubrió mis labios con sus dedos – no digas nada. . . .solo. . . . necesitaba decírtelo- me sonrió mientras me acariciaba.

Se soltó de mi abrazo y me dio la espalda para regresar a su casa. Sentí como su calidez se escapaba de mis brazos y nuevamente el frío se filtraba en ellos.

Al llegar al marco de la puerta se despidió de mi y entró en su casa. No supe porqué pero me sentí vacío, subí al auto y conduje de prisa hacia mi casa evocando lo recuerdos de esa tarde para llenar mi cuerpo nuevamente con su calor. . . . .

Al cabo de tres días me sentía inquieto, no sólo por el hecho del repentino viaje de Alice justo después de irme de caza sino que había algo que me faltaba, me parecía sentir como si el pecho se hubiera abierto y se extrajesen todos los órganos y solo pudiera sentir frío y dolor en ese lugar donde se suponía debía _latir_ mi corazón. . . . ._mi corazón, _sonreí, era obvio, lo que faltaba era mi corazón pues se había quedado con ella. . . .Bella. . . . ella era mi vida, era obvio que me sintiera vacío si ella no estaba a mi lado.

Cuando al fin regresamos me apresuré a entrar, sólo quería asearme y partir de nuevo a su lado, la necesitaba, me hacía falta, era vital para mi, era . . . . era . . . .justo mi marca de heroína.

-_Como se lo diremos?-_

_-Quizá Alice lo sabía, pero porque se fue y no lo previno-_

_-Cómo pudo haber pasado tan rápido?-_

_-Cómo no nos dimos cuenta?-_

Aquellos pensamientos golpearon mi mente y me llenaron de terror, lo único que puede pensar fue _Bella. . . . .NO. . . . .ella NO. . . _

-Bella. . . . . donde esta Bella?- pregunté escrutando sus miradas y pensamientos, la _voz _Esme me contestó y no puede pensar en nada más. . .

-_Lo sabe. . . . –_

Corrí a la mayor velocidad que me era posible no me importo que me llamaran, o intentasen detenerme, no me importaba si me veían, no me importaba nada, solo quería verla, tenerla entre mis brazos, aspirar su perfume, saber que estaba bien.

Llegué a su casa en unos minutos, las luce apagadas no eran buena señal, el auto de Charlie no estaba pero sí el de Bella, quizá Charlie había tenido que hacer guardia esa noche y Bella se había acostado temprano, la imaginaba recostada en su cama susurrando mi nombre entre sueños.

Respiré profundamente tratando de embriagarme con su aroma, pero era tan débil que me asusté, entre corriendo a la casa, no me importó derribar la puerta necesitaba saber porque el aire se sentía diferente, porque el miedo me invadía, por que el hueco de mi pecho se hacía mas grande.

Azoté la puerta de su habitación y me congelé en la entrada, estaba vacía.

Busqué por todos lados, en cada rincón, tratando de encontrar en vano algo que me diera una repuesta, pero lo encontré, sobre la mesa de noche un sobre con mi nombre escrito en él, lo abrí con rapidez y mis manos temblaron al reconocer la letra, era de ella, de Bella. Solo una frase. . . .

_Adiós. No me busques._

_Bella_

Solo una frase bastó para romper mi muerto corazón. Caí de rodillas en el piso sintiendo dolor, solo dolor tan intenso que desee morir en ese instante.

No me di cuenta cuento tiempo pasó, me di cuenta que el móvil en mi bolsillo vibraba, lo tome en mi mano con el fin de hacerlo añicos, no deseaba oír a nadie ni verlos, no deseaba nada. . . .

El nombre en la pantalla me motivó a contestar era Alice. . . .

Descolgué pero no respondí. . . .

-No la busques. . . . se fue con _él-_ colgó

No necesité oír su nombre, lo sabía, la única persona por la cual podría abandonarme era por _él. . . . . . por Jacob_.

**Fin Flash Back**

Nieve.. . . .

Sentí como su frialdad se mezclaba con la mía, como congelaba mi corazón sin vida, mi corazón vacío, mi corazón roto. De que me servía la inmortalidad, de que te sirve vivir por siempre sino tienes por quien vivir, de que te sirve vivir por siempre si ya no quieres vivir, si tu único motivo de existencia desaparecía, si mi único motivo ya no estaba conmigo. . . . .

Espero les guste y cumpla sus expectativas.

Gracias por sus Reviews: Forbidden Fruitt, Amedelune, The little Cullen, Hik-y, andrea potter-black, Elizabeth Chiba.

Gracias y Hasta pronto.


	3. Chapter 3

Frío

Frío. . . . . .

Después de la lluvia, sobre todo durante la noche, cuando no hay un sol que te brinde calor, el frío te envuelve, colándose por cada poro, haciendote mas sensible al dolor.

Pero el dolor su queda en la piel, porque ese dolor no puede profundizar más, ya que tu corazón ya no lo siente, porque dejó de latir hace mucho tiempo cuando la vida fue arrancada de él congelándolo para siempre. . . . .

**Flash Back**

Cerré la puerta y apoyé la frente contra ella, sintiendo como el frío invadía mi pecho congelándolo todo, iniciando por mi corazón.

Charlie estaba recostado en el sillón viendo la televisión.

-Bella, eres tu?- preguntó si voltear.

-Si Papá- _"quien más si no"_, quise decir

-Volviste temprano- se volvió a mi aprovechando un comercial –Esta todo bien?- su rostro se veía preocupado, no se que lo alertó, mi cabello despeinado, mi dificultad para respirar, la tristeza de mi rostro o las lágrimas formándose en mis ojos. Sonreí, si iba a hacerlo, tenía que hacerlo bien. . . . . ya no había tiempo.

-Tengo una beca- dije sonriendo, tratando que la sonrisa llegara a mis ojos, no se si lo conseguí.

-Que?- preguntó confundido, quizá mi expresión no reflejaba la "emoción" que pretendía.

-Conseguí un beca en la Universidad de Phoenix, puedes creerlo??- me abalancé sobre él, quería abrazarlo, sentirlo junto a mi. . . . . . .quizá. .. . . .sería la última vez –yo. . . . . . .una beca. . . . . . . universidad- los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas y no pude reprimir el llanto.

Me abrazó con fuerza apoyando su mejilla en mi cabeza, no paraba de llorar y los sollozos se formaba en mi garganta impidiéndome hablar.

-Eso es grandioso. . . . . .es bueno. . . . . no?- pude notar la confusión en su voz, si estaba feliz, entonces.. . . . . por qué lloraba?

-Lo sé. . . . .es que estoy. . . . . .tan. . . . . . emocionada, que no se como reaccionar- me aleje de él secándome las lágrimas y sonriendo.

Respondió mi sonrisa con una igual, colocó una mano sobre mi hombro.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti. . . .sabes, con lo de la boda pensé que ibas a dejar la escuela de lado- miró hacia otro lado, ese tema no le agradaba mucho.

Medí la vuelta caminando hacia la cocina mientras hablaba y me frotaba las manos con fuerza, me congelaba.

-Sabes que Edward y yo pretendemos seguir estudiando después de la boda- metí una rebanada de pizza al microondas – no abandonaremos la escuela-

-Entonces, porque no. . . .-

-Papá. . . . .ya hablamos sobre eso- su posición era: primero estudiar, después (mucho después). . . matrimonio.

-Esta bien, no insistiré, pero y ahora, que sigue?-

Escuche el sonido del microondas indicándome que la "cena" estaba lista, abrí la puerta y saqué el plato, lo coloqué sobre la mesa y me senté.

-Es necesario que valla a Phoenix, tengo una entrevista. . . . . . mañana por la mañana.

Se paró en seco, estaba sirviendo un vaso de leche, para ofrecérmelo.

-Mañana??, es muy pronto- sus ojos me miraban con detenimiento tratando de averiguar si había algo más.

-Es viernes, quieren verme antes del fin de semana- juguetee con la pizza- y como esta por terminar el año escolar quizá tengan demasiado trabajo después- _"repuestas simples"_ me recordé, si no quería que me descubriera debía actuar normal.

-Entiendo, . . . . . Edward irá contigo??- me miró mientras se sentaba frente a mi.

-De hecho, quiero pedirte si puedes llevarme a Seattle- lo miré de manera casual –Edward acompañara a Emmett a acampar, ya sabes, desde que entro a la Universidad no se ven mucho- Tomé un poco de leche.

Respiró un poco más tranquilo, quizá pensaba que trataba de escaparme con Edward, _"nada más alejado de la realidad". _Lleve los platos para lavarlos, mientras lo hacía continué.

-Alice me alcanzará mañana, quiere que tengamos unos días "sólo de chicas", supongo que quiere ir de compras, ya sabes cómo es- lo escuché reírse mientras soltaba el aire que estaba reteniendo ahora más confiado – quiere que me lleve toda mi ropa, dice que quiere "examinarme a fondo"-

-Muy bien- dijo sacudiéndose las manos mientras se ponía de pié –hay que irnos para llegar temprano- empezó a caminar hacia la sala.

-Papá. . . – me acerque a él –quiero pedirte algo más. . . . quiero visitar a mamá- me miró con algo de tristeza -. . . y me gustaría que me alcanzaras en Jacksonville. . . . .el domingo- agache la mirada –digo. . . .si es posible, así . . . . . volveríamos juntos- le sonreí y el lo hizo también.

-Claro, pediré unos días en el trabajo para no estar apresurados-

Traté de mantener la sonrisa, pero las lágrimas inundaron mis ojos nuevamente y sólo atiné a abrazarlo con fuerza.

-Gracias. . . . . te voy a extrañar tanto- traté de memorizar su aroma, su risa, su voz, quería atraparlo en mi memoria para no olvidar jamás.

Respondió a mi abrazo un tanto incómodo, aún no nos acostumbrábamos a las constantes muestras de afecto. Palmeó mi espalda con cariño.

-Hay que darse prisa- tomó mi barbilla con su mano –ve a preparar tus cosas-

Subí las escaleras lo mas rápido que pude, en cuanto entré a mi habitación me derrumbé. No podía respirar, sentí como el agujero de mi pecho comenzaba a doler, pero esta vez yo lo había abierto, con mis propias manos había arrancando todos los órganos, podía sentir el viento frío colándose en mi interior llenando con su gelidez cada rincón, congelándome. Me abracé a mi misma para impedir que la vida se me escapara y lloré en silencio, lastimándome mas, lastimándome porque no podía gritar, porque no podía decir por qué hacía esto, porque me lastimaba, porque me hería, porqué me mataba.

Porque eso era la vida sin él, ya no era vida, era morir.

Saqué la maleta del closet, estaba casi lista solo faltaba algo más, el álbum de fotografías, me detuve a ver la primera . . . . Edward y yo, a pesar de estar uno junto al otro nos veíamos tan lejanos, abracé el álbum contra mi pecho, con fuerza como tratando de llenar el hueco con esas fotografías.

NO, NO, no quería irme, quería quedarme, deseaba quedarme con él. . . . . . porqué pasa esto, porque debo irme, no quiero hacerlo. . . . . . lo amo, lo amo tanto, no quiero irme.. . . . . Lloraba, ni siquiera podía ver con claridad, dolía tanto, me estaba rompiendo, me estaba desgarrando.

_-No puedo vivir en un mundo en el que no estés tú_

Su voz, su dulce voz, era el sonido mas maravilloso, el sólo recordarlo me daba valor para continuar. Me sequé las lágrimas y terminé con mi tarea. Tomé un hoja y escribí una nota dejándola sobre la mesita de noche.

Arrastré la maleta hasta la puerta, me detuve en el marco observando cada detalle para guardarlo en mi memoria, evocando recuerdos vividos junto a él en ese lugar, ya no había marcha atrás, esto era lo correcto, era lo mejor para todos.

Me di la vuelta, dándole la espala a todo, a mis recuerdos, a mi familia, a mi vida, a mi amor, a él.

**Fin Flash back**

En la soledad, con aquel frío perenne en mi corazón, que me obliga a recordar el dolor, a mantenerlo vivo en cada acto, mi mente viajaba al pasado para entender mi realidad, el porque ahora estoy aquí, alejada de cuanto amo y necesito para vivir, tratando en vano de imaginar un futuro al lado del ser al que amo y al que yo misma alejé. . . . .

Frío. . . .

Solo eso queda, tuve que hacerlo, tuve que congelar mi corazón para no sentir mas dolor, para no sentir mas amor, simplemente para no sentir. . . . .no puedo hacer más, ya es tarde para mí . . . . . . .

Es pero les guste.

Gracias por su apoyo y perdón por la demora.


	4. Chapter 4

Pesadilla

Correr, sólo correr, al parecer era lo úncio en que pensaba, calló un sinumenro de veces haciendose daño en las manos, pero no importaba, lo unico importante era correr sin mirar atrás. . . . . . .

Bella corría por un espeso bosque, la oscuridad de la noche le agregaba a aquel lugar un aspecto macabro, el silecio le indicaba que algo pasaba, algo no natural ya que nisiquiera los animales nocturnos pertubaban el silencio sepulcral que reinaba, cayó un sin número de veces pero aquello no la detuvo, sólo corría, como si le fuera la vida en ello, tenía el rostro manchado de lodo, los ojos rojos y abiertos de par en par, sus labios contracturados en una horrible mueca, todo su ser reflejaba el terror que sentía.

Deseaba escapar, ¿pero de qué?, el miedo le infundía la fuerza para continuar corriendo, en momentos parecia que se detendría pero nuevamente continuaba, estaba sóla, lo que sea que la persiguiera pronto le daría alcance, no había a quien recurrir, nadie que le brindara ayuda.

De pronto el final de aquel oscuro bosque fue señalado por un débil rayo de luz. Al otro lado se encontraba un joven alto, de cuerpo atlético, cabello cobrizo. . . . . .Edward. . . . .la miró y le sonrió, ella se lanzó en sus brazos y se olvidó del miedo, parecía como si aquello que la aterrase se hubiera esfumado de la tierra con solo tocarlo.

Se quedaron abrazados por un momento, los ojos de él mostrban infinita dulzura, mientras su abrazo le brindaba la protección que hace un momento necesitaba, por un instante sólo ellos existian en el mundo.

Dos figuras emergieron de la espesura del bosque, un hombre alto, fornido, cuyo rostro era cubierto por mechones de cabello negro revuelto, y una mujer menuda que sonreía de manera fría, esta dirigió sus ojos rojos hacia Edward y él cayó en un grito retorciéndose de dolor. Bella se dio la vuelta y observo a aquellas figuras y su rostro reflejó el miedo que antes sentía.

La mujer hizo una seña y el hombre se lanzó sobre Bella, ella sólo cerró los ojos mientras esperaba que el hombre la atacara, pero aquello nunca llegó por que el cuerpo de Edward se interpuso entre los dos.

Sus cuerpos chocaron y el sonido asimiló al choque de dos rocas gigantes, el hombre giró la cabeza y la mujer sólo asintió. De un certero zarpazo la dura piel del cuello de Edward se rompía y de ella emergía a borbotones la sangre que lo mantenía con _vida_, aquel hombre continuó lanzando zarpazos y golpes sobre Edward quien debido al influjo de aquella mujer casi ni se movía.

El tibio líquido caía sobre el cuerpo de Bella quien al escuchar un grito desgarrador proveniente de Edward, abrió los ojos justo para verlo caer frente a ella mientras el hombre lo destrozaba lenta y dolorosamente partiendo su cuerpo y arrojando sus miembros lejos unos de otros.

Bella calló de rodillas sobre aquel charco de sangre, su rostro pálido parecía sin vida y su vista se perdió en la inmensidad, no mostró reacción y sus ojos se cerraron para derramar unas cuantas gotas saladas justo antes de que aquel hombre se lanzara sobre ella para repetir las acciones que destruyeron al que había sido el amor de su vida. . . . . . .

-ALICE. . . . ALICE. . . . .REACCIONA!!-

Las sacudidas de Jasper me devolvieron a la realidad.

-Ya pasó. . . .Todo está bien ahora- me decía mientras me abrazaba y acariciaba el cabello.

Pero yo lo sabía, quien más si no yo podía saberlo. . . . .recuerdas. . . .Nunca apuestes contra mí. Aquello no era un sueño, yo no dormía, jamás podría hacerlo, y creo que ese tipo de sueños no podían llamarse así, su verdadera definición eran pesadillas, lamentables pesadillas que inevitablemente ocurrirían si los eventos continuaban su curso.

Así se lo había hecho saber a Bella ya que ella era la única a mi lado cuando esa visión me asaltó.

**FLASH BACK**

-Vamos Bella sólo una más. . . – le decía mientras saltaba de un lado al otro tirando suavemente de su ropa –No entiendo cómo es que te pueden aburrir las compras, además todo esto es para tu boda-

-Alice. . . – me dijo rodando los ojos- no creo que pueda usar todo esto el día de la boda, es más, creo que si usara tres atuendos diarios, ni siquiera alcanzaría a usar en lo que me queda de vida ni la mitad de lo que me has comprado-

-Oh, vamos, te aseguro que después de la boda podrás usar toda esta ropa, además creo que a Edw. . . . . . .-

Y entonces llegó, como todas las tormentas devastadoras, sin avisar aquella visión lo destruyó todo a su paso.

-Alice, Alice, ALICE. . . .QUE TE SUCEDE??-

Bella estaba asustada, la palidez de mis rostro junto con la mueca de horror que aquella visón me provocaba, la aterrorizó, más aún el que callera de rodillas al piso, no era una buena señal.

Me llevó hasta el auto como pudo, afortunadamente estábamos en el estacionamiento y éste estaba prácticamente vacio.

-Alice. . . . . Alice. . . . .por favor. . . . .- Bella me hablaba despacio mientras mojaba mi rostro con una toalla húmeda, tratando en vano de traerme a la realidad.

La miré e intenté sonreírle por aquel gesto pero no tuve suerte.

-Que sucede Alice, que viste- preguntó preocupada

No podía decirle aquello, como explicarle que si continuaba los sucesos actuales Jane vendría junto con aquel hombre desconocido a matarla y a su paso matarían a Edward.

Ella pareció leer algo en mi rostro.

-Es sobre. . . . .mi. . . . – Su rostro reflejaba miedo

No quise responder, tenía que avisar a Edward, a Carlisle. . . . .tendríamos. . . . . tendríamos. . . . . .Tendríamos que hacer algo. . . . . .DONDE DEMONIOS ESTABA EL MALDITO CELULAR!!

-Alice. . . . .- su mano se posó sobre la mía –Quiero saberlo. . . . . .DEBO SABERLO-

Era verdad, ella era mi hermana, y esto la involucraba directamente, se que Edward me odiaría por decírselo pero era su derecho. . . . . .

Sus manos se cerraron fuertemente sobre sus piernas, la inclinación de su cabeza me impedía verla pero podía oler la sal en el viento. . . estaba llorando.

-Ya sabes que mis visiones cambian de acuerdo a las decisiones que se tomen- Pasé mi brazo sobre sus hombros tratando de in fundirle la confianza que ni yo misma sentía –Ya verás que encontraremos una forma. . . . . . Una solución. . . . . ya pensaremos en algo-

-NO- fue su tajante respuesta –NO, NO, NO, NO, NO- se levantó de la banca donde nos encontrábamos.

-ESTA VEZ NO!!- Sus ojos rojos me confirmaban lo que mi olfato había percibido antes, había llorado, pero algo en ellos era diferente había resolución, había tomado una decisión –NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE SE PONGAN EN PELIGRO POR MI!!- gritaba, 

estaba desesperada, respiró hondo, y pareció desarmarse, se sentó sin fuerza nuevamente a mi lado.

-Esta vez no Alice, las cosas serán diferentes esta vez- se tapó la cara con las manos mientras suspiraba –ustedes siempre me protegen sin importarles el peligro, y yo solo soy una espectadora, que se queda esperando hasta que la rescatan- sus palabras dolían, podía verlo en su cara.

-Bella. . . . .tu eres. . . . .además, siempre logramos hacer algo, aún a pesar de mis visiones, siempre encontramos una salida, estoy segura de que juntos podremos protegerte y. . . . .-

-Y QUE ALICE. . . . PONERSE EN RIESGO POR SALVARME OTRA VEZ. . . . . . Otra vez. . . .- respiró lentamente, como si aquello le diera el valor para continuar –Cómo crees que me siento al saber que ustedes se ponen en peligro por mi culpa, no sé porque pero siempre atraigo cosas peligrosa para todos los que me rodean, ustedes, Charlie, Reene, Edward. . . . – su cuerpo se estremeció al pronunciar su nombre –Esta vez no Alice, ya basta de quererme proteger, ya basta de tenerme al margen como si sólo fuera una espectadora y no la causante del problema, ustedes vivían tranquilos antes de que yo apareciera, si yo no hubiera estado, James y Victoria jamás los hubieran atacado, Si yo no hubiera estado los Vulturis no los tendrían en la mira por no convertirme o matarme, si yo no estuviera. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .Si yo no estoy, ese hombre no vendrá a matar a Edward-

Lo vi, en esos momentos vi en sus ojos la resolución, había tomado una decisión y no la haría cambiar de parecer.

-Me iré Alice, me iré donde Edward no pueda encontrarme- se revolvía el cabello mientras hablaba.

-Él no te dejara, aunque desaparecieras, él te buscaría, no te abanaría a tu suerte para que te asesinaran-

-Entonces no debe saberlo-

-Pero. . . –

-No Alice, esto es por mí, es mi responsabilidad, no se lo dirás, júramelo. . . . .o no será ese hombre quien acabe con mi vida, sino yo-

Una breve escena pasó ante mis ojos y pude ver a Bella con la pistola de Charlie en la boca. . . . Y no fallaba. Me aterré, estaba completamente decidida a hacerlo.

-Y que quieres hacer- solté al fin

-Ocultaras esta visión de todos. . . .No me mires así, se que puedes hacerlo, convence a Emmett que lleve de casería a Edward. . . . .este fin de semana será perfecto. . . . .yo me iré mientras Edward no este. . . – se le quebró la voz.

-Él te seguirá, que puedes hacer para que no lo haga- le dije tratando de aferrarme a una esperanza.

-No, él me prometió que respetaría cualquier decisión que yo tomara respecto a mis sentimientos. . . . .le dirás. . . .- se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas- le dirás que me fui con Jacob-

-Le preguntará a Charlie, que harás con él- otra esperanza

-le inventaré algo, sobre. . . . . la escuela. . . .Él estaría encantado con que me quedara cerca, le diré que me han dado un beca en Phoenix y le pediré que me alcance en Jacksonville me comunicaré con él y Renee y luego solo. . . . .solo. . . .Desapareceré-

Que podía decirle, de qué manera la podría convencer de que se quedara y luchara si el riesgo no era sólo perder su vida, sino también al hombre por el cual moriría. La escuché sollozar, y los sollozos se convirtieron en llanto, un amargo llanto que estremeció mi muerto corazón, sé que si hubiera podido llorar lo habría hecho.

Me limité a abrazarla mientras lloraba, tratando en vano de consolarla, que consuelo puedes ofrecerle a alguien que lo ha perdido todo?

**FIN FLASHBACK**

Esa fue la última vez que la vi, el día que Edward se marchó de cacería me fui de la casa y jamás volví, trato de mantenerme en contacto con Esme y Carlisle pero nunca he vuelto a hablar con Edward, me mantengo en movimiento para que no pueda localizarme, Jasper siempre me acompaña, es por él que continúo, no sé qué haría sin él.

De vez en cuando hecho un vistazo al futuro de Bella, pero este continua igual, sólo que sin Edward, al parecer ella también se mueve, porque nunca puedo ubicar el escenario, siempre cambia, pero el resultado es el mismo, muerte.

-Deja de torturarte. . . . . .no puedes hacer más- Jasper me habla con dulzura mientras envía olas de tranquilidad para calmarme, le conté casi todo después de la funesta llamada a Edward –No puedes hacer más, fue su decisión. . . . .tal vez, quizá Edward la encuentre antes de que . . . . .-

Antes. . . . .

Ni si quera sabía cuando sucedería aquello, no debía faltar mucho, ya que la Bella de mi visión era humana y se veía prácticamente igual que la última vez, y de eso ya hacía casi un año.

Siempre pensé que el tiempo pasaba desapercibido por los de nuestra especie, pero me he dado cuenta que eso no es ciento, esto me ha servido para entender que cuando es una persona amada la que depende de él, parece correr lenta y dolorosamente mientras esperas que se anuncie su partida, y yo estaba segura de ser quien diera ese anuncio a mi familia.

Un grito. . . . .

Un bosque negro, el escenario

Bella corría, pero de pronto se detenia dejandose vencer. . . . . .

Sus ojos nublados en llanto. . . . .

Su rostro manchado de sangre. . . . . .

Una sombra la cubría. . . . . .

y después . . . . . . .

NADA.

El fin habia llegado. . . . . . .

Hola espero que les guste. Gracias a todos por leer y agregarme a sus historias favoritas, en especial gracias a ti Hik-y por acompañarme desde el inico, espero este cap resuelva tus dudas y no te descepcione.

Dudas, comentario o sugerencias. . . . .

Déjenme un Review. Porfa.

Nos Vemos


	5. Chapter 5

Oscuridad

La luna llena adornaba el cielo increíblemente despejado, un cielo que me acompañaba siempre, no más días nublados, no más noches de lluvia, yo lo había elegido así.

Caminé despacio, no tenía prisa, nadie me esperaba, ni siquiera deseaba llegar a _casa_, eran las 12:30 de la madrugada, era una noche lenta por lo que el trabajo terminó antes.

Abrazada al delantal negro que era mi uniforme de trabajo, continué mi caminata, con la vista baja, sin mirar a ningun lado en específico, me dirigía al hotel que fungía como mi _hogar _esta ocasión.

A pesar de que este lugar era cálido una brisa fría se coló entre mi cabello, trayéndome recuerdos dulces, era como una caricia, como las caricias que _Él_ solía darme, sin poder evitarlo se me llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, en vano trataba de olvidar o más bien de no recordar, trataba de mantener esos recuerdo encerrados bajo llave en mi memoria, estos sólo me hacían daño ya que solo me mostraban lo que jamás podría tener.

Pero en este momento, en este lugar, sola en la oscuridad me permití llorar, llore por amor, por alguien que ya no estaba conmigo, alguien por el que daría mi vida que a pesar de estar tan lejos podía sentirlo a mi lado, en aquel viento frío recordé sus caricias, el amor que me prodigaba y el cual juró mantener por el resto de su existencia.

Como deseaba estar con él, acurrucarme en sus brazos, sentir su piel contra la mía, su aliento chocando en mi rostro, sus labios sobre los míos. . . . .me abracé a mí misma, la única caricia que tendría era el viento que azotaba mi piel, ya no tenía nada. . . . . . no había porque luchar, sólo me dedicaba a sobrevivir, sólo esperaba a que llegase el fin, no sé porque huía, porque ese afán de mantenerme con vida si no tenía por qué vivir, debería quedarme, debería. . . .

-Oye mira eso-

La voz de un hombre me sobresaltó, estaba acompañado por otro sujeto y ambos me miraban de una forma que yo había visto anteriormente.

Aceleré el paso y ellos hicieron lo mismo, a donde podía ir, me encontraba sola en una calle desierta junto a un enorme parque que podría ser un buen lugar para ocultar sus acciones a los ojos de posibles testigos.

Los escuche reír, el miedo me invadió, quise correr pero sabía que eso era contraproducente, estúpido instinto de supervivencia. Que haría?, si me dirigía al parque me caería entre las raíces de los árboles y sería presa fácil; si continuaba caminando no tardarían en darme alcance y si corría aún contra toda posibilidad quizá podría encontrar a alguien que. . . . .

Un momento. . . . .

Para que correr. . . . . .Para que huir. . . . . quizá esos hombres me darían una muerte menos dolorosa de la que me esperaba con Jane y su "amigo", se que ellos no solo deseaban matarme. . . . Pero sólo seria unos instantes, que importaba que se "divirtieran" conmigo un rato, si al final de cuentas terminaría por matarme. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . me detuve, que importaba ya. . . . . .

_Sólo será un momento, _me dije a mi misma, uno de los hombres me alcanzó era alto y corpulento de cabello rubio y ojos claros, caminaba tabaleándose por lo que supe que había bebido, quizá era alguno de los clientes que había antendido en mi trabajo, no lo sé, solo me tomó del hombro,

-A donde te diriges preciosa- su aliento alcoholizado me golpeó en el rostro y sentí náueseas, pero me contuve. . . . . _sólo un momento. . . . . .-_Es peligroso que una chica tan bonita ande sola por la calle a esta hora-

El otro sujeto se acercó y me miró con gesto burlón

-Sí bonita, permítenos acompañarte, te aseguro que no te vas a arrepentir- me tomó por el mentón, era un sujeto bajo corpulento al igual que su compañero, llevava el cabello negro revuelto y tenia aspecto desgarbado, pude ver como sus pupilas estaban dilatadas, no sólo estaban ebrios si no también drogados.

No pude evitarlo y trate de soltarme de su agarre, pero aquello pareció incentivarlos aún más, comencé a forcejear y el más alto me tomo por la espalda sosteniéndome los brazos mientras el bajo sujetaba mis piernas.

-Creo que enverdad nos vamos a divertir-

Me llevaron entre los árboles, continue intantando soltarme, sólo deseaba que terminaran ya. Me lanzaron al suelo sin mucha delicadeza y aterrice sobre mi muñeca derecha, escuche un crujido familiar, me la había roto. Grité por el dolor, el sujeto bajo se acercó rápidamente a mí.

-CALLATEEE!!- me gritó mientras me golpeaba el rostro con todas sus fuerzas, sentí un horrible dolor como si me hubieran golpeado con una roca, casi no podía escuchar y las lágrimas me nublaban la vista, pude sentir en mis labios el sabor de mi sangre.

-Hay que darnos prisa o alguien puede sorprendernos- dijo el rubio

-No creo. . . .a esta hora nadie pasa por aquí. . . . .sólo mujerzuelas como esta- al decirlo me tomó por el cabello elevandome el rostro – y nadie se preocuparía por ella si sólo esta brindando sus "Servicios"-

-Esta bien- dijo el rubio mientras se frotaba las manos –me gustaría ser el primero, claro si no te molesta- dijo haciendo una ridícula reverenacia

-Por supuesto que no caballero- respondió el moreno en igual forma –Sírvase usted-

El moreno me sujetó por los brazos para disminuir mis débiles intentos de defensa, el rúbio se inclinó sobre mi y con ambas manos me arrancó la blusa, sus ojos oscurecidos por la lujuria observaron mis senos sin ningun pudor.

-Valla, si que nos divertiremos- dijo mientra se relamia los labios.

Cerré los ojos y traté de que mi mente volara lejos de allí, traté de bloquearme para no sentir, _sólo sería un momento_ y todo habría terminado. . . . . .

Lo conseguí, de pronto me vi en _nuestro prado_ el sol brillaba como en pocas ocasiones, las flores amarillas y violetas lo cubrían, como _aquella _vez, senti el viento húmedo que me revolvia el cabello mientras _Él _me abrazaba y su aliento chocaba contra mi cuello, sus labios me rozaban lentamente y su aroma me envolvía, sentí sus brazos alrededor me cuerpo brindándome protección, me sentí segura, me sentí amada y completa otra vez. Ahora no importaba nada, estaba con él y era lo único que necesitaba. . . . . . . . .

Pero la realidad era otra, sus burlas, sus caricias sucias, sus jadeos en mi oído me trajeron a la realiad, pero no sólo estaban ellos, había alguien más . . . . . . . . .

Escuche un golpe seco y un grito sofocado, la sujeción en mis brazos desapareció pero continué con los ojos cerrados.

Los gritos llenos de terror se escuchaban en todas direcciones junto con más golpes, el miedo me inundó y quise escapar me gire sobre mi para arrastrarme y tratar de añejarme de ahí, el dolor en la muñeca casí me hizo gritar, pero me mordí los labios para evitar hacer ruido. No miré hacia atrás, no quería que la última imagen en mi mente antes de morir fuera de mis atacantes, no les daría ese gusto.

De pronto un gruñido a mi espalda me paralizó. . . . . . habían llegado por mí. . . . . . había llegado el fin. . . .

Cuando di la vuelta, mi rostro se desencajó y el llanto me inundó lo ojos nuevamente. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Frente a mi estaba un gigantesco lobo de piel color ladrillo agazapado en señal de lucha, enseñando los colmillos. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . protegiéndome. . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Giró la cabeza y sus ojos me infundieron una paz que nunca creí volver a tener. . . . . . . . . . . sus ojos. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . esos ojos que creí jamás volver a ver, fueron la última imagen que tuve antes de perder el conocimiento. . . . . . . . . . . .

Hola y gracias por continuar acompañandome a lo largo de este camino, el cap fue cortito pero espero les haya gustado.

Gracias especialmente a Hik-y y dark warrior 1000 por darme su apoyo,y a tods aquells que han agregado mi historia a sus favoritas. GRACIAS!!

No lo olviden:

Dudas, aclaraciones y sugerencias . . . . . .

Dejen un review


End file.
